AU's and Alternate Timelines
This section of the wiki is a reference to the alternate Universe side stories that have / are occurring, as well as alternate timelines that effect the alpha timelines throughout the story. God-Tier (Doomed Timeline) This is the doomed, alternate Timeline where nearly every troll in the session was able to achieve God-Tier. This timeline was avoided when Truaga went back in time to avert the killing blow that initially started the chain of events that lead to the unfavorable outcome. Key Events in this Timeline (( Side Note: These Events are purely one-sided. If there are any objections or ideas, feel free to share them at your leisure and the information may be changed.)) The start of the timeline comes with the death of Ferrum Crinis during one of Bruchu Fossor's sober episodes. This led his then former matesprit Dolium Situla to aim for and achieve his own God-tier in order to use his deceased dream-self to find Ferrum in the dream bubbles. He then later helped Varila Alirav to do the same. The other trolls were naturally becoming more curious as well as inclined to reach their own god-tiers after having more exposure to the potential power they offered to those who achieved them. The next trolls to god-tier were Bruchu Fossor, Kexeus Thring, Darren Travai and Jeklin Strelt. (In that order) Tensions between Varila and Kexeus begin to rise to a point of potential violence. Starth finally achieves god-tier. The fourth wall is successfully stolen. The trolls continue about their session for some time, doing exceptionally well. Jack Noir escapes captivity on Derse and the trolls are unable to find him. The Black Queen is successfully assassinated though Jeklin accidentally loses the ring they acquired from her. The tensions between Varila and Kexeus rise to a boil and a fight breaks out -- one that neither of the two survive. Bruchu goes sober and Ashlyn is killed. The rest of the trolls then decide Bruchu can't be allowed in the session anymore and he is put to death. The reckoning starts, indicating the last 24 hours of the game. Jeklin and Darren are killed with the unexpected re-appearance of a prototyped Jack Noir. The remaining trolls make their way to Skaia after defeating their respective denizens. With only Starth, Ikarie, Truaga and Dolium remaining, hope has become lost. None the less the trolls decide that it would be wasteful to give up at their current point, and they arrive on skaia in preparation to fight the Black King. Ikarie is killed and the last three trolls arrange a final plan. Starth goes in on a decoy mission and fails. Dolium is killed shortly after when taking a blow for Truaga, telling her to use her powers to go back and stop the timeline from happening. Truaga escapes the Black king, goes back in time and stops the timeline. Deceased Trolls from this timeline Ikarie Marada -- Died Heroically in an attempt to save Starth from an attack aimed blow directed by the fully prototyped Black King. Kexeus Thring -- Died Justly when himself and Varila Alirav got in a fight, an event in which they intended to, and succeeded in killing each other. Darren Travai -- Died Heroically in a failed attempt to save Jeklin from a prototyped Jack Noir on Skaia. Starth Cervos -- Died Heroically on a suicide decoy mission when fighting the fully prototyped Black King. Varila Alirav -- Died Justly when herself and Kexeus Thring got in a fight, an event in which they intended to, and succeeded in killing each other. Ashlyn Pantra -- Died Heroically , when she took a killing blow for Ikarie. Jeklin Strelt -- Died Justly , when she was dealt a killing blow from a prototyped Jack Noir on Skaia. Bruchu Fossor -- Died Justly , when the sessions other trolls deemed the indigo-blood to be too dangerous to remain in the session. This occurs not long after Ashlyn's Murder. Eranas Savren -- Killed Before the Events of the Timeline Ferrum Crinis -- Killed Before Achieving God-Tier Dolium Situla -- Died Heroically When he takes a killing blow for Truaga. Mutant AU Were everyone but ikarie is a mutant blood ((SHUT UP THIS NEEDS TO HAPPEN)) Also people, I have no idea what our other AU's are... so like, if you remember feel free to like... tell me or some shit